


Where More Sunshine Fell

by himitsutsubasa



Category: Marvel, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Organized Crime, Prostitution, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsutsubasa/pseuds/himitsutsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris works to take down a werewolf prostitution ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where More Sunshine Fell

Chris braced himself for the cold air, tightening the scarf around his neck. Another day, another sting and this time he would make sure to take out the bastard.

A gloved hand squeezed his shoulder. “Let’s get this sick son of a bitch.”

Sheriff Stilinski stepped past him, bulky jacket buffeted by wind, making him seem smaller than he was. Chris sighed, following.

Jordan honked as he approached and Chris wondered who let the new kid drive the truck.

* * *

“It’s the usual gear, Argent.” Parrish adjusted the under-clothes wired and tapped a few keys on the laptop. “Make sure you speak clearly, unless the situation requires it, and make sure you’re within five feet of the kid.”

“Five feet?” Chris tugged on his scarf, where the mic rested in the folds of the fabric.

Parrish snorted. “We’ve got funding cuts and the last wire we lent you got damaged beyond repair. This is just in case you fancy a swim again.”

Chris blamed the Hudson for that. It wasn’t his choice to take a swim in autumn.

“I’ll try to keep Mahaelani happy then.” Chris couldn’t help the smirk that twitched on his face.

“You better.”

Chris stepped into the flow of traffic. Christmas right around the corner, the streets were packed with people. No one would notice a man slipping into a parking garage and taking a car parked there hours earlier by a woman with red hair and four inch heels.

Settling into the Maserati, Chris thanked the heavens that Jackson was so thankful for the time they took down his wife’s stalker. The department wouldn’t be able to keep them in nice cars if every guy they sent out had his jacked when pimps tossed him off a bridge.

Chris popped the Bluetooth in his ear, glad that it was still in vogue for high-power businessmen. His suit, some unnamed brand that cost more than his monthly salary and a gift from Jackson, was perfect for the occasion. Dressed to impress as they said.

“Chris, we got intel from Lydia.” Modified to be a two way radio, the blue-tooth had a secondary tracking chip just in case. They learned from the time Burkhardt was mugged before he got to the rendezvous point.

“What?”

“Erica’s finally talking about it.”  

Chris inhaled. They’d gotten Erica a few months before and Chris hated reading, and adding pages, to her file. After the death of her parents, she’d been turned onto the streets. Broke and epileptic, she took the bite and became a werewolf, only to be roped into this ring of assholes. Enamored with a certain girl’s hair and smile, she’d gone with Lydia easily when the raid came.

Stilinski went on, “She mentioned a man with a goatee. He’s Derek’s uncle.”

“Stiles’ Derek?” They found Erica addicted to an anise powder and she was their first real lead since Derek. Whatever else was in the compound, something Stiles was working on because “this shit is so processed I’m having a hard time figuring out the elements in it, let alone what they form”, it was like wolf-grade cocaine. Wolves shied away from drugs because they smelled like death, but the anise covered the scent and made it palatable. And addictive.

“The same.” Derek, who still hadn’t spoken a word after going through the painful detox, was their key. It looked like he had been there the longest, the damage in his body, though slight when they found him, spoke of constant drugged abuse.

“John… I can’t. You know…”

“I want you to try. For Derek.”

Chris exhaled, starting the car and putting the location in the GPS. Stilinski would always be soft when it came to his son.

“Okay.”

* * *

He ignored the scrape of long, sharp nails under his chin and the voice that purred in his ear. “Hello, what can I do you for?”

She sat opposite in the booth, smile warm and sultry. Wolf, of course, the boss would not be anything less.

Chris allowed himself a flirtatious smirk. “Don’t you mean, ‘What can I do for you?’?”

Her dark hair, folded into long curls and ringlets, tumbled over her shoulders. Chris let his eyes drop from her face to the crimson off-shoulder dress. She pursed her lips, as if in thought, before shaking her head.

“No, I said that right the first time.”

Chris had to give her that. It was a bad line, but would have worked on any corporate idiot. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

She leaned forward, pressing her chest against the table. “Kali.”

“Is there… someone I can talk to?” He made sure his voice, though not shaky, held some hesitation. A first timer, in all regards. “I’m more interested in a knot, if you understand?”

She raised her brows only for a second. Her fingers waved outside the booth. “Isaac, come here puppy.”

“Yes, Kali?” An angelic boy, golden haired and blue eyes, answered her call. Chris wanted to hug the kid. He looked no older than Allison and that was far too young in his eyes.

Kali pulled the boy into the booth, winking at Chris in what she must have thought was a saucy way. “What do you think of this big, handsome man?”

Isaac, clearly new, he didn’t even have the face to hide his fear, gave Chris a once-over. “I think I’d like him.”

“Have him, love,” she stage whispered into his ear. She turned back to Chris and threw him another flirty look as she left. “Tata!”

Chris finished his drink, soda and, well, more soda for color, and got up. “Why don’t we get out of here, angel?”

“I’m no angel.” The line was rehearsed and flameless. Cute try for a newbie.

Chris rounded on the booth wrapping a guiding arm around Isaac’s waist. “No, you’re a little devil.”

The kid shook at his touch and Chris carefully led him out of the bar.

His Bluetooth crackled, “I’ve got Allison’s eyes on you and Stiles is on the ground. He’s got Derek with him.”

Isaac laid his head on Chris’ shoulder, big blue eyes gazing up. “Where are we going?”

“My apartment.” His heart did not skip. He guided Isaac down the block and around the corner. They walked up to an alley, pausing, before turning into it.

The wolf jostled him a little then, nails digging into his waist. “Where are we?”

His nose caught the air and he spun, almost darting into the shadow of a large building. “Derek?”

Lydia appeared first, dangerous as always and cradled in a skin-tight black dress and leather gloves. Here to pick up Jackson’s car he presumed.

Stiles followed, pale skinned and well dressed for once. He might have blended into the crowd. He nodded at Chris and took his place next to Lydia. Chris didn’t regret that Stiles grew up to someone dangerous but kind.

Following his lead, Derek melted out of the shadows. His skin had finally regained its glow a few weeks ago and he seemed to be better off in the muscle department.

Isaac propelled himself forward, chest to chest with Derek and breathing into his space. “Derek, they told me you were dead. They told us they killed you. You were an example.”

His hands found Derek’s face and not for the first time, Chris sympathized. Isaac hugged the man, a crushing embrace if the small noise Derek made was of any import. “Derek, what happened?”

Stiles spoke up, gently putting his hand on the back of Derek’s neck. “He doesn’t speak. Not that he can’t. We won’t.”

Isaac glanced over at Stiles, eyes flashing gold before going back to his natural blue. He turned to Derek, still surprised to see him. “Have they been good to you?”

Derek nodded and Isaac broke into a watery smile. “I trust you. I always trusted you.”

“Chris, is he?” Lydia stepped forward, heels clacking on the concrete.

Chris shook his head, reaching out to put a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “Not really, hyped on anise, but not on the drug.”

“I’m not exactly a hulking bulk like Derek over here.” Isaac turned from Derek and faced Lydia. She raised her brow. “I figured that if you didn’t fight them, you didn’t get dosed. I was right.”

“There goes our theory.” Stiles’ hand slipped down from Derek’s neck, to his hand and gripped it. Chris regarded the leather gloves with wariness still. He didn’t wear his, not that he wasn’t part of the team, but because he wasn’t comfortable sitting with them at the table just yet. 

Lydia reached forward with an uncovered hand and took Isaac’s hand in her own.

“Isaac, tell us everything you can.”

* * *

“Oh, fuck off.” Kali regarded him with a glare. She sat in the same booth, except in a dark green dress and with straightened hair. “I gave you a puppy and he never came back.”

“It’s not my fault I he disappeared.” He looked at her hands, taking in the look of the leather on her fingers. Boyd moved quickly and now they had an inside woman. “He’s in a better place. You know that.”

She rubbed his hand in a stroke that pointed the direction of at the bar where the twin wolves were watching them. Perhaps, they needed to be more careful from now on. Kali, didn’t take her eyes off him, instead, letting them roam over him. “What do you want now?”

“Another one, older.”

“How old?” She raised her brow and released his hand. For a moment, he could have sworn he saw Lydia in her eyes.

“Thirties.”

She inhaled, tapping her fingers against the table. She pursed her lips and chased ideas in her head like she wasn’t willing to tell. Obviously she knew what Chris was after. Not hard, smelling the faint scent of pack on Boyd. Chris smirked and flicked his brows up for a moment. She rolled her eyes and waved in the direction of a man.

“Peter!”

Chris didn’t have to fake appreciation as he raked his eyes up and down the body as the man walked up to the table. In form-fitting vest that could hide all sins and a pair of dark slacks, Peter looked out of place, rakish, without a jacket. Blue eyes met his and Chris felt a drop of disappointment in the spark between them. Drugged, not interested, was Peter Hale.

“What do you want, Kali?” He sat next to her, careful not to sit on her dress, and draped an arm over her shoulder.

“Peter, I’ve got a bloke for you.”

“Same John who took Isaac?” He glanced at her face. “Send Deucalion.”

“I can’t. He’s already out.” Kali ran her nails over his jawbone. “Come on, precious.”

Peter twisted, knocking her hand away. “I’m no one’s precious.”

“No, you’re a wolf.” Chris blinked slowly, a sign of interest and lust as the wolves in holding taught him. Peter’s breath hitched and Chris let a smirk slide over his face. He leaned forward, a hand guiding Peter towards him by the collar.

“I can’t wait to tie you to my headboard and whip submission into you until you beg. You’re going to beg for me. Maybe then, I’ll rewards you with my cock. You’d like that, pup.”

“Yes, sir.” The wolf’s eyes glowed unnaturally blue and Chris tilted his head to sniff at the wolf’s neck. Scenting, he was told, signaled the unconscious desire to mate, a better trick on older wolves.

Peter responded beautifully, head tilting to show his neck. The wolf practically melted into his hand. Chris suppressed a shiver. If Peter couldn’t smell his arousal through the drugged haze, Chris felt sure that the wolf could now.

Kali gingerly slid out of the booth, pushing Peter aside and skirt swaying with her steps. “Bring this one back. Or at least bring the money.”

Chris looked down to where Peter’s hands, knuckles white and claws extended, clenched at the table’s edge. “Wanna get out of here?”

The wolf smiled in a way Chris could only describe as devilish.

“Gladly.”

* * *

“Derek.” Peter took an abortive step forward, as if unsure to leave Chris or stay by his side. Chris reached up and settled his hand on Peter’s nape, stroking the hair there, before placing his hand on the man’s back and pushing forward a little to nudge the pack mates closer. Peter’s head rotated back and forth as he stared between Chris and Derek and the figures lurking in the shadows and on the roof top a block away. The young wolf stepped forward.

“Peter.” Peter stared at his nephew, marveling at the boy’s existence before reaching out a hand to poke Derek’s chest. Solid.

Then Derek lunged, tacking his elder in a hug and whining all the while.

Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of black gloves sliding them over his fingers. Stiles sidled up to him as Lydia and Isaac, who looked better wrapped in a coat and scarf than his thin shirt, came up from behind to take a few samples from Peter. Chris slapped his new sub-vocal patch onto his throat and popped the ear piece in. Better when more more wolves started popping up, to actually put funding into preventing them from hearing certain conversations.

“When did he start talking?”

Stiles grunted. “After Isaac. He…”  The kid, stopping to consider his words, held out a flash drive.

As Chris took it, Stiles continued, “I asked him if he wanted to go with Isaac, because dad and I couldn’t keep them both. He told me that he wanted to stay with me and Isaac left with Scott.”

John was a good man, better father than most even if he worked too much. Stiles, despite his sporadic outbursts of childish behavior, was a routine dog. Between the two of them, Chris couldn’t imagine a better place to offer a framework for a new life and the versatility to grow into one’s self. God knew Derek needed that.

Chris offered an encouraging, at least Allison said it was, smile. “Good. Kid needs structure. What’s coming down the pipes?”

Stiles glanced down at the little drive in Chris’ hand. The silver logo on it stood proud, different from the usual, nondescript designs. “Coulson told me they want us to wrap it up and fast.”

Chris stuffed the drive into his pocket. Uncaring if the wolves heard, he growled under his breath, “All of a sudden he's interested in us? You can’t move things before their time. He, of all people, should know that.”

“Why do you think we have these things? And, he does,” Stiles whispered, making sure that if any of the wolves heard, they wouldn’t panic. Sub-vocally, he whispered, “I think I have a lead, a name.”

“Tell me.”

“Chris, are you sure?”

“I have to know.”

Stiles glanced over at the wolves before turning to look up at the ex-hunter.

“Gerard. Kate is his enforcer.”

Chris cursed, startling the kid. “Damn.”

“There’s more.” Stiles fiddled with his gloves. “Derek has an older sister. Her name is Laura.”

“Laura.”

The teen’s voice, already shaky and tinny through the wolf-proof Bluetooth, quivered. “Chris, we have to take them down, because if what Derek told me is true...”

“What?”

The kid inhaled, shaky and loud enough to make the Derek pause and glance over before going back to ushering Peter into their van. Stiles waved nonchalantly and turned to face Chris, hiding his expression from his pet wolf.

“He might be breeding them.”

Chris, wishing that that didn’t mean what he thought it meant, inhaled and counted to ten.

“Repeat that.”

Stiles tensed. “He might be breeding them.”

Chris, a guiding hand Stiles’ shoulder, walked them both towards the van. Peter and Isaac rested in the back, Peter sedated and processing the drugs injected into his system, Isaac acting as his safety blanket. He turned to Lydia as Stiles settled into the driver’s seat next to Derek.

Chris tapped his throat as Stiles radioed in and Lydia nodded, turning on her earpiece.

Chris murmured clear syllables over the line.

“Call Melissa and get Danny’s father in here. We’re going to need all the scientists we can get.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to submit this to Hooker, Line and Sinker for prostitute!Peter ( _I have now just done that_ ), but it doesn't really fit the bill (I deviate a lot from prompts unsurprisingly). So here it is ( _and there may be more once I'm done with stuffs_ )! 
> 
> The title is a poetic bit that stayed with me from _Lord of the Flies_.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://himitsutsubasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
